Metal Blood, Crystal Soul
by IRON ZODIAC
Summary: I made At the age 7 Naruto was attacked by the villagers fed up he leaves. 6 years later he comes back to the village.!A Superpowered Naruto fic! Please be Gentle its my first time I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

6 years later

An ominous figure walked to the gates of Konoha. As he approached the guards noticed the speck shown from a distance overtime the speck grew larger. the guards were able to distinguish what it was. The person had blond hair and blue eyes.He was wearing a cloack that was black with white stripes going from his shoulder down to his arms and his knees.There were where white flames at the bottom of his cloak. The boy was finally at the gate. The guard noticed it was a boy around 13. He was about 5ft. 2in. On his left ear was a earing with a ying yang symbol attached to it by a chain. On his pinky and ring finger was a ring with a long chain and on the bottom was another Ying yang symbol.They got a good look at the boy whole face they noticed that his face wasn't roundish like most boys his age. They also saw six whisker like marks. One of the guards finally asked "What is your name and state your pupose".

The boy looked up to the guards with his blue cold eyes and said calmly" Naruto Uzumaki."

The guards were shocked they thought he died a long time ago. One of the guards yelled" there is no way you can be that demon he died 6 years ago!"

Naruto was slighly agitated that he was still called a demon he sighed and said in a slighty serious tone" as I was saying I am here to become a ninja"

The guards were a little bit hesistant letting him in without a passport. Though they let him in anyway. As he walked off the guards noticed A Ying Yang symbol on his back. It was different from other types of ying yang symbols. Instead of black and white dots were kanji symbols in black and white. In the white area was a black kanji symbol meaning the darkness. In the black area was a kanji symbol in white meaning the light .

As he walked towards the village most of the people stared at Naruto. The were being slightly tense they were wondering if this boy was who they thought it was. They then remembered that the demon child was killed so most of them dismissed the thought, after a few minutes he was finally able to make it to the Hokage tower. The anbu guarding the door watch Naruto as approached the tower. One of the anbu took him to the Hokage. All the Anbu in konoha were told that Naruto staged his own death. They didn't mind him bieng gone ,yet they knew he was going to return soon. As they walked to the door the anbu peeked threw the door he noticed that nobody was in the room. The anbu spoke in a queit voice" Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki has returned."

The Anbu ushered Naruto in the office. The hokage was quite happy that the boy had returned. Naruto walked with a foxy grin on his face. The Hokage gave Naruto a foxy grin of his own. The Hokage told all the Anbu to leave.

After a couple minutes of silence the Hokage finally started talking" Naruto I want to tell you that 6 years ago that the guy who attacked you wasn't Iruka."

Naruto said with a smile yet in a serious tone " I know," The hokage sighed Naruto stated that he found out on his "trip."

The Hokage said" Naruto I know you are truly strong, but I think you should start off as a genin first so you can see how its like to be a ninja and enjoy your childhood." Naruto nodded and was about to go then he said for to him to be put in as dead last.

Chapter 1 end

(A/n I will have a reason on why he left in later chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 It was 7 am in the morning Naruto knew that he didn't have to get up at this time but he thought it would be better to know his potential friends. So he got up took a shower, brush his teeth, put on his clothes, and ate his breakfast(ramen of course). Then he immediately teleported there and Henged immedietely (he looks like the same as the show). He noticed a couple of kids already there he tried to introduce himself but the knew who he was so they walked away. Time after time he tried to make friends but they kept walking away. He then noticed a girl with pale eyes sitting on a swing by herself. Naruto ran up to her and asked what was wrong. The girl looked up to him she noticed his cold yet warm eyes Naruto looked to her eyes and noticed that they oddly no pupils but some lavender in them. After a couple of seconds of staring both of them finally realised what they were doing they turned away from each other blushing a deep crimson. Naruto was thinking how pretty she was, Hinata was on the lines of fainting. 

Naruto finally had enough courage and asked her name. Her blushed went even deeper and said" Hinata Hyuuga."

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki-" Naruto was about to continue but the bell rung. Naruto helped Hinata up from the swing.  
Naruto told Hinata to go on to class he will be there in a second. After Hinata left Naruto quickly teleported to the Hokage Office door as he went in he heard 2 people footsteps he didn't think much of it and released the henge. As he walked he bowed and sat down. "Hokage-sama would you please tell the Anbu to leave."

The Hokage did what he was asked to as the Anbu left the Hokage wanted to know why he came." Hokage-sama I want your opinion"

The Hokage arched an eyebrow and asked why. Naruto exclaimed that he doesn't want fangirls. The Hokage nodded understanding why he should do this.Naruto made a couple of handseals yelling "**Oni-Henge**"

"Don't worry about the name its just so that only people with demons sealed in them can tell the difference." after that he stood up. "Also one more thing your grandson is coming."

"I know" said the Hokage sarcasticly

Just as he said that Konohamaru rushed through the door with a shuriken in his hand. All of a sudden Konohamru tripped on his cape. Konohamaru started looking around and pointed at Naruto screaming" you tripped me!"

Naruto was furious at the little brat so he walked up to the boy and lifted him off the ground by his collar with hand yelling back" Don't blame me for your own clumsiness!"

Ebisu finally walked into the office. When he walked in he saw Naruto holding the thirds grandson he was furious he yelled at Naruto saying for him to put the boy down that is the 3rd's Grandson. Konohamaru smirked thinking that naruto was going to put him down. Instead Naruto flicked the boy in the head sending him across the room. Naruto was starting to walk out then Ebisu yelled out "TRASH!" Naruto stopped at the door then suddenly he was right behind Ebisu. Ebisu was shocked at the speed at the door was an afterimage of Naruto fading away. Naruto finally said in a very scary tone with so much killing intent Ebisu's glasses cracked(A/n Unlike most people Naruto is able to send killing intent to a person by will so that meant everybody else in the room were unaffected.) "what did you just say".

Ebisu being the retard that he is stuttered "tr-trash"

"I thought so" said Naruto in a happy voice

Ebisu was still shocked from the killer intent. Naruto took a couple of steps back ran and kicked Ebisu threw the wall. After that Naruto teleported back to the school. He walked down the hallway opened the door to the classroom.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

As Naruto walked in the classroom Iruka announced the new student" class this is Naruto Uzamaki he will be genin from know own. Hinata saw the blond hair and blue eyes she knew it was him.

" Hello like Iruka said my name is Naruto Uzamaki" Naruto said in an annoyingly energetic tone.

Most of the guy students remebered how weak he was, Most of the girls remebered how annoying he was. As he looked around for a seat he saw next to a boy that anybody could tell had a superiority issue.Iruka started calling out teams Naruto didn't pay attention until His name was called" Team 7 Naruto ,Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura was cheering Sasuke was mumbling about being held back by losers(A/n The rest of the teams are the same). Iruka really wanted to know how strong he has gotten so he maid up a lie he announced that Naruto and Sasuke are going to have a sparring match. Most of the guys wondered why, yet they wanted to see a good ass whooppin any way. The girls were talking to each other about how much stronger Sasuke is to any guy. Naruto didn't complain about it he was thinking if he should win or not. One of the classmates asked Iruka why Naruto knew Iruka was going into one of his long speeches. So Naruto started to contact Kyuubi in his mind.

(In dreamscape)  
Kyuubi...Kyuubi

WHAT KIT?

I wanted to know do you think I should win?

WHO ARE YOU FIGHTING?

Sasuke

WHO IS THAT?

You know the guy with the stick up his ass.

NO KIT.

Why not

BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE WEAK I MEAN THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT

Yeah I guess so

OH AND WHEN YOU DO WIN AGAINST HIM IT WILL BRING HIS EGO CRUMBLING DOWN

Kyuubi you're mean

I KNOW KIT I KNOW

Outside His mind

Naruto walked to the arena he noticed all the teachers giving him death glares. As he walked on the arena he noticed that everybody was staring at him. Then Sasuke was walking on to the arena all the girls were cheering for him. Iruka then walked to the center of the arena. He said to both of them" Okay here are the rules no Ninjustu or Genjustu. Taijustu and Kenjustu Only. Are you ready" both of them nodded." Begin"

Naruto started off by throwing a shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke side stepped the Shuriken and dash to Naruto when Sasuke was close enough sasuke punched Naruto sending him flying (Naruto was unaffected by the punch he just timed the jump so that it would look like it was the force from Sasuke's Punch) Naruto hit the ground making a thud sound. Naruto made it look like he was struggling to get up. Naruto dashed at Sasuke acting like he was trying his best. Naruto threw a punch Sasuke ducked Naruto aimed a kick at Sasukes chest Sasuke jumped back and punched Naruto in the face again sending him flying and hitting the gound. Naruto started to get up again noticing the smirk on Sasuke's face Sasuke said" dobe you can never beat me Uchihas are unbeatable".

All the girls even Hinata(A/n Hinata likes Naruto but since she sees him as weak she likes Sasuke I know it sounds Ooc but she is a Hyuuga) but was cheering Sasuke on.All the guys thought this was Naruto's best. "Sasuke I won't let you beat me"

Sasuke still thinking he was the greatest" yeah right you can't beat me you're measely power is nothing to mine" he stated

Naruto stood up and dashed in front of Sasuke who was still standing there and threw a punched to his face Sasuke sidestepped and kneed Naruto in the chest sending him out of the arena. Then Ino and Sakura jumped on the arena to see Sasuke. Naruto showed up right behind them and tapped them on their shoulders they turned around to see Naruto bowing in front of them. Naruto asked in a happy tone "Will either one of you go out with me."

" HELL NO!" they both said unison" WE WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT OR GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY!"

" Oh really thats ashame" said Naruto with some sarcasm but nobody noticed

Everybody walked back into the class room waiting to be picked up by their jounin. One by one the genins were picked up by their jounins. Until Only 3 genins were left. Sasuke was staring out the window brooding, Sakura was gawking over Naruto. Finally their sensei got there. He told all of them to meet him on top of the school.

When they got their they saw their teacher sitting on a handrail. They all sat in front of him on the steps." Alright now that we are all here I would like for you to state your name, your likes, your dislikes, and your dreams."

"Why don't you go first sensei" asked Sakura

"Alright My name Is Hatake Kakashi well thats it"sighed the silver haired man

"Oh my god" said Naruto in sarcastic drama like voice causing everyone to stare

" It Feels like I known you forever" said Naruto causing Sakura to laugh and Sasuke to grin

None of them felt like pushing anymore then what they received from him. The man sighed once again." Anyway Uchiha go"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I don't like many things, I dislike many things, my dream no ambition is to kill a certain man."

"Okay go pinkie"

"My name is Haruno Sakura I like (looking at Sasuke), I HATE INO-PIG AND NARUTO! My dream (Looking at Sasuke)."

"Well that was interesting okay blondie your turn"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like people who are kind, and like Ramen, I dislike people who say that they will never like me or give me the time of day( glaring at Sakura who was looking pretty happy from what he said), I also hate people with a stick so far up their ass their teeth are made of wood(glaring at Sasuke) (Sakura hit him upside the head Kakashi was about to fall off the handle laughing till he hit ground) but if they are able to get over their superiority complex maybe I will teach them something, and my dream is to become the worlds greatest Kage"

" This has been one glareful, hateful, loveful, conversation. Well anyway tomorrow be prepared to take the real genin test. Be there at the team 7 training ground at 7 a.m. Oh and don't eat any breakfast you might throw up." Sakura and Sasuke were shocked Naruto just shrugged it off.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The next morning Naruto got up and did his usual routine and ate breakfast then walked out the door. Remebering what happend yesterday he decide he was going to spend sometime at Ichiraku's.

At Ichiraku's

"Come on Ayame ever since Naruto left we been losing more and more money" said the Ramen Chef (A/n can some body give me his name)

"So I guess this is it" sighed Ayame"After all the years we finally shutting this place down"

"WHHHAAAAAAAATTTT" screamed Naruto causing Ayame and the chef to turn around

"ICHRAKU'S IS SHUTTING DOWN! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN OLD MAN GIVE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! NOW!" screamed Naruto for the whole section of Konoha to hear.

"Naruto?" Ayame questioned until she noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks."It is Naruto. Dad open this place back up. We're going to be rich again"

3 hrs. Later(only because it took so long to cook the noodles)

When he got to the training grounds he noticed that Kakashi was there." So how many minutes did you guys wait?"

" About 5 minutes dobe"

" Sasuke really you need to get that tree out of your ass"

Kakashi was chuckling and Sakura just hit him upside the head.Sasuke just returned with a glare." Alright now before Sasuke get that tree out his ass we need to take the genin test"

Kakashi then pulled out two bells "If you are able to get these bells from me before noon you pass and you get to eat but one of you goes back to the academy if none of you get the bells then you all go back to the academy. Also you need to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready BEGIN!"

Sasuke and Sakura both hid in the trees. Naruto just stood there."Come on Kakashi-sensei we fight one-on-one right now." the blonde shouted

"You know compared to the others your a bit wierd" said Kakashi

"Wow, you think that also." said Naruto

Naruto then dashed at Kakashi but stop noticing that Kakashi was reaching in his Shuriken pouch. Naruto quickly took out his shuriken just incase only to meet "Icha Icha Paradise". Causing Naruto to fall over.

" Why are you reading that." said Naruto while sweat dropping

"Well duh, Naruto so I can find out what happens next. its not like your attacks will have any affect from the match I saw yesterday."

"You saw that?" asked the blonde

"Yep, and you suck really bad" said Kakashi

Naruto quickly and angrily dashed towards Kakashi and did a sloppy round house kick only for Kakashi to duck. Naruto landed on the ground to try to punch him in the face. Kakashi side stepped and then quickly appeared behind Naruto and his hands in a Tiger seal.

"Naruto look out!" Sakura scream

"Here is a rule you should use don't let an enemy get behind you" said Kakashi in an emotionless tone

**"Ultimate Taijustu Style:A Thousand Years of Pain" **Kakashi then jabbed is fingers into nothing but air and all he could see was smoke.

" Yes I got them WOO WHOO" Naruto screamed while doing a victory dance" Yes this test is over Sakura and Sasuke you can come out"

"Naruto how did you get the bells" asked Sakura" and what was that smoke"

"All I did was **Kawarimi**" said Naruto causing them to arch an eyebrow

"Well when he was going to do that technique I already activated it causing me to got to the nearest thing which happen to be the bells. I appeared right beside one of the bells and saw one in front of me. I grab the one in front causing smoke to go everywhere then took the chance to grab the one beside me. Well really it was just dumb luck" Broodie(Sasuke), Pinkie(Sakura), and the perverted scarecrow(Kakashi )jaws dropped(A/n if you couldn't guess who I'm talking about please do the world a favor and go jump of a cliff)

"Well it was fun while it lasted" Naruto said giving Sasuke and Sakura the bells

"Naruto why are you giving them the bells?" asked Kakashi

"If you want a straight answer, well Sasuke is a faggitty stick up the ass" said Naruto to which Sasuke glared at him"While Sakura is a flat chested whore that needs to go suck a dick" causing Sakura to start cracking her knuckles" Well the point is that if any person should go its me. If me and Sasuke were together that we will be at each others throat. If me and Sakura were together she wouldn't listen to me. If Sasuke and Sakura were together Sakura would listen to what he says and the team will be stronger" said Naruto

"Wow, thats a nice deduction and you guys pass" said Kakashi "I don't feel like staying any longer so pretty much this was a test for teamwork. Those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who leave their teammates behind are lower then trash" Kakashi said then left

"NARUTO!" screamed Sakura as she beat the living hell out him.

Chapter 4 end

**A/n Note: sorry Sakura fans but this will not be SakuNaru pairing really I really don't like Sakura sorry to dissappoint. The pairings can be**

**Fem. Haku**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Kin**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Harem**

**if I miss anybody and somebody put it up I will put it on the next chapter it will be decided on the 8th chapter**

**vote now**


End file.
